


(I Wanna Tell You)

by elle_nic



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, H(Elle), I'm Going to Hell, Madeline is a bratty bottom, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Porn with a hint of feeling, Renata is a top, Smut, THIS IS VERY SINFUL, and I am not sorry, but literally just sex for the most part, fiction&femslashevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Renata fucks the brains out of Madeline send tweet





	(I Wanna Tell You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's just sin, you thirsty bitches ;)))
> 
> mistakes are mine by the way

_There's a welcome mat at the door_  
_And if you come on in_  
_ You're gonna get much more_

\- It’s My House, Diana Ross

“The fucking nanny?!”

Renata huffed a breath and took another artless swig of the wine she had brought.

“That’s what I said.”

Madeline’s face was flushed and sparking from her blonde hair. She was so pink (more so than usual, anyway) that not even that darkened evening could hide her colouration. Renata was a little touched but more aroused by the image she made; so petite and doll like to look at but so, so real, so tangible. Like a little Barbie doll but hardly plastic at all. Her mouth was pink, like her dress and her cheeks and her hair tie (Chloe’s doing, no doubt). Renata was enchanted.

“- and then for him to- to _fuck_ Juliette? What an asshole and- no offence, Renata, but good fucking _riddance-_”

But Renata wasn’t listening to her. She was busy watching how that rosy mouth was moving, creasing and thinning to form syllables of hate toward a man that had just taken the last of Renata’s dignity that he would ever be allowed to have. Madeline had creased her brow now and her voice had changed, gotten quieter and lower, more private even though they were alone at Madeline’s house, on the private beach. Renata leaned in to feel the words land on her skin, too busy seeing them happen to hear them and understand what Madeline was saying.

Renata was a sexual being and she usually had the more carnal pursuits on her mind, especially around Madeline Martha Mackenzie. But Renata was also a good friend and a good mother, so when Madeline started letting her mascara run with dark tears, her angry frown still in place, Renata pulled herself back and began to listen again.

“-the fact that he did this to you is…” Renata lurched forward to touch Madeline in comfort on the loveseat they were perched on, her slender hand falling upon Madeline’s thigh, taut from her leg being folding under her. Renata had never seen Madeline cry like this. “That he cheated on you and stole from you and didn’t listen to you when you were scared for Ammabella… God, I _hate _him!”

“It’s okay, Mads,” she tried to console, but Madeline wouldn’t hear it.

“No it’s fucking _not_,” she rebutted. “He’s the worst sort of man, and the only good thing that he ever did give you your baby girl and try to make you happy. He fucked the latter up when it’s honestly so easy.” Renata could see those pretty lips forming another topic to run down, but she wanted to hear more of this one first.

“What do you mean ‘it’s easy’,” she asked, interrupting the fury and stopping Madeline short (ha) from continuing.

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean’? I mean it’s easy to make you happy and he’s never had a fucking clue because he’s a fucking idiot. I’m so glad every day that Ammabella takes after you because that poor girl doesn’t deserve that sort of idiocy-”

“You know how to make me happy? Me specifically, not women in general,” Renata laughed questioningly. The smaller blonde narrowed her eyes.

“You specifically, idiot,” she snapped, sipping her wine savagely, finishing the golden beverage and placing the stemless glass down on the balcony floorboards and out of sight. Renata’s own wine had been finished earlier, but she, too placed her empty cup on the dark flooring. “You’re the easiest of us all, I think,” Madeline continued, looking startled a moment later. “I don’t mean _easy_ easy, I mean like… Easy.”

“Oh, yeah, of course, that makes a shit-tonne of sense,” Renata snarked, smirking at Madeline’s frown and accepting the smack to her arm with a chuckle.

“I mean, like, you just want someone to be able to help you without you asking. That’s easy.”

“That’s literally the reason people think I’m such a mega-bitch, Madeline. I’m expectant, or something,” Renata said with an elegant wave of her hand, looking out to the dark sea.

“No, you don’t get it,” Madeline said, flustered and drunk. Renata’s pulse quickened. “You have a daughter, and you have a business and you have a heart. You just want someone to be able to help you have all three at the same time… Like, if you have to work late and you miss dinner, you need someone who will call you so you can say goodnight to Amma. Gordon would just get the nanny – if he wasn’t fucking _fucking_ her – to take care of Amma while he messed around with his stupid toys. Do you know what I mean now?”

Renata had only been listening enough to know that Madeline was telling her something more than just what she wanted. If she hadn’t had that wine before she would have caught on faster, a whole evening of drinking and talking already having happened. The wine that she drank was delicious, but it had made her hazy enough to not quite catch on that Madeline wanted her as much as she wanted Madeline. The Madeline knew her and even still, she cared for her. Renata tasted the thought on the tip of her tongue and decided she likes the sweetness there.

“How is it you know me so well, hmm?” Madeline rolled her eyes and something within Renata, something she’d had to tame for Gordon, had reared its head.

“Duh, I’m you’re friend. One of your best, if I say so myself,” Madeline said haughtily, the wine seeming to keep her buzzed but not inebriated.

“Celeste hasn’t paid such close attention, I dare say. Or Bonnie or Jane.” And just there, Renata spied, was the pink flush to Madeline’s cheeks that gave her away. Renata’s teeth ached and her heart thumped loudly, the blood rushing behind her eyes. Renata had hoped, fucking hell, how she’d _hoped_, and here Madeline was, fulfilling that hope for her, and looking like temptation wrapped in neat pink packaging.

“They’re busy, I suppose,” the small woman responded, looking away from Renata, who was closer than she’d been before.

“And you’re not? Not with the divorce with Ed or with Abigail moving interstate for that start-up?”

“Well, I mean, of course I’m busy with all that…”

But Renata stopped listening again. Madeline had that bratty tone, defiant and pushy which is how she always was, Renata knew, but if she was about to do what they both wanted her to do, then it needed to stop. Renata’s hand, still on Madeline’s thigh, gripped harder a moment, making Madeline stutter over whatever she was talking about. Something to do with being busy but letting her children grow up with some independence (which everyone in Monterey knew was a load of shit). But she kept talking, and Renata realised that, oh yes, Madeline wanted to play.

Her hand didn’t tighten again, which seemed to confuse Madeline, but the shorter blonde was too busy looking out to the ocean to see Renata’s approach. A slender, pale neck was right there, no hair in the way, no necklaces or high collars. It was an invitation if ever Renata saw one. She inhaled as she closed in, not wanting her breath to give away her intention. As she kissed, feather light, upon the neck, Madeline stopped talking to gasp quietly.

“Oh,” she breathed.

“Hmm,” Renata hummed in reply.

And then she kept talking.

“-And Chloe is a smart, intuitive girl and knows how to hold herself enough to stay out of- Oh!”

Renata had always been a biter. She soothed the nip with her tongue which thankfully, blessedly, shut Madeline up for a moment.

“You’re doing this on purpose, Madeline,” Renata rumbled. “I don’t appreciate it.”

“Doing what,” replied a slightly wavering voice. Renata sucked a pink mark into the soft skin, moving up to Madeline’s jaw when her head tipped back, her eyes shut.

“You’re being defiant.”

“And yet, you’re letting me get away with it,” She responded breathily.

Renata pulled back and looked at the woman in her clutches. She was breathing heavily, which Renata was pleased about, but her mouth was set, and her eyes were hard and… challenging. If Madeline wanted her to put her in her place, then she’d be delighted to do so.

“Do you want me to let you get away with it, Madeline? Do you want me to get cross with you?”

“We’re not about to have a conversation about this _now_ of all times, are we?” Renata frowned at the rebuttal.

“If I’m going to fuck you,” she began, enunciating her words in Madeline’s ear and relishing in the shudders they created, “then you need to tell me that’s what you want, and that we will discuss it later,” she finished with a hard nip to a sensitive earlobe.

“Fuck,” Madeline whined, “Yes, we’ll talk about it, but _later_. Fuck me, now”

Renata’s left hand, the one unoccupied by a firm thigh, slithered into loose blonde tresses and gripped and the roots, anchoring Madeline’s head where she wanted it.

“_Don’t_,” she hissed, “_tell me what to do.”_

“Ah!”

Renata let her right hand slide up toward the short hem of the pink dress Madeline wore, teasing the frayed edge and warming at the sight of the well-worn fabric. She was horny, yeah, and she had wanted to fuck Madeline’s brains out for months, but Madeline was still one of her best friends, and she was still special to Renata. That she wore comfort clothes instead of her blazers and skirts while they were together made her heart itch.

“Should I take you inside, I wonder,” she murmured against Madeline’s neck. “Should I fuck you in the bed you used to share with Ed, ruin the bedsheets where he used to sleep? Or,” she purred, “Should I fuck you right here? In front of the ocean where anyone can hear you if they wander too close to the house…”

“_Fuck_, Renata,” Madeline panted, squirming as her upper thigh was tormented by a slender hand.

“Well, that’s inevitable, darling. But _where_ is what I’m getting at.”

“In bed,” Madeline said, pitchy and deliciously desperate. “In bed.”

“What do you say,” Renata chastised, gripping the hair in her hand tighter and digging her nails into a perfect thigh.

“_Now_,” Madeline demanded.

Renata moved like a whip after that, manoeuvring herself and Madeline so that the smaller blonde was sat on her lap, left arm around Madeline’s waist, trapping her arms, and right hand free to torment the bratty woman. Her mouth, right next to Madeline’s ear, let out a filthy chuckle, stilling the squirming woman in her lap. Her right hand moved to toy with the short, flimsy pink hemline of the dress, hinting at pushing it up and closer to where Renata could feel heat.

“I think you like making me mad,” Renata said hotly. Madeline shivered and opened her mouth to speak, but Renata had had enough of her big mouth, and moved her hand to palm the warm centre, smiling when Madeline gasped but didn’t speak. She moved her hand only gently, in anti-clockwise motions, teasing just the right amount to be torturous.

“Renata,” Madeline groaned. “Faster.”

“No.”

“Then let me go so I can do it myself,” the small blonde huffed. Renata tightened her arm around her waist.

“No,” she said again. “You’re going to sit here,” she rumbled, “And you’re going to watch as I tease your cunt, and you’re going to wish you were more polite to me before because I’m not going to let you come until I want to.” She pressed her hand harder against the lacy panties. “And I don’t really want to right now, Madeline.”

“I’m sorry,” Madeline gasped, rotating her hips for more friction which Renata didn’t give her. Her head was swimming with Renata’s perfume and the ocean breeze and the hand that was teasing her. She had wanted Renata the moment they met, had turned that desire into a well-known, publicised dislike. But on the nights that Ed was busy with his computer, and the girls were sleeping, Madeline’s hand would do exactly as Renata’s was doing now. This was worse, because she was being teased, but it was also much, much better.

“That was nice, darling, but you’ll have to do much better than that,” Renata said as she slipped her hand into Madeline’s panties, and went straight to her clit.

“Fuck!”

Renata bracketed the hard, little clit with two of her fingers but didn’t move much, didn’t want Madeline to get too much friction. She was the CEO of her own self-made business, made decisions that determined lives and professions and stock markets. And yet, she had never felt more powerful than when Madeline Martha Mackenzie was whining in her lap, her core in her hand. It was heady, this sense of power that she had restrained for so long. This side of her that Gordon had not let her indulge in often if ever. But Gordon was gone, so was Ed, and so were the kids.

She teased her new lover (though really, they’d been fucking already for months in a metaphorical sense), and relished in the pitchy whines, the frustrated groans and the over all impatience that she loved to wring from Madeline. She could feel her hand getting stickier with arousal, and began a steady routine of rubbing, grinding and pinching, all in perfect combination until Madeline was _there_.

“Renata, I- I’m gonna, you have to let me-“

“Nothing,” she said sweetly. “I have to nothing.” Then she stopped moving, and removed her hand, quick as a flash, wrapping around the curvaceous waist and containing most of the tantrum that followed the denied orgasm.

“No!” Madeline shouted. “No, no, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please let me come, Renata, don’t be so cruel,” the desperate blonde implored. She was sweating and flustered as she leaned her head back onto Renata’s shoulder, looking her eyes with unrestrained lust. Renata’s own arousal, which had been pushed to the back of her awareness in favour of Madeline, made a scorching return to the forefront of her awareness.

“Will you be good?”

“Yes!”

“Will you behave on the way to the bed?”

“_Yes_!”

“Then get up,” Renata ordered, unwrapping her lover and gripping her hips to push her into standing (which she was a little useless at given the state of her shaky legs. Renata was privately proud of the fact.). “Go,” She said sternly when Madeline hadn’t moved yet. The little blonde nodded absently and began a fast pace toward the unsurprisingly pink bedroom.

“Take of that dress and everything underneath,” she demanded, undressing until she was only wearing her own underwear (black and lacy, classic). “On your stomach,” she instructed, which Madeline, thankfully, followed.

Seeing the blonde on the bed, on her stomach, waiting for Renata made pleasure unfurl in her venter, but it also sent an ache to her heart that she was all too familiar with. Months of tender friendliness with Madeline, and seeing her mother her children and talking to her on the phone as she cried over her frustrations as a wife… It had all led here, where Renata was going to fuck the brains out of her, but all the love she had stored up.

Moving to drape her longer, slender form over Madeline’s, Renata decided just how she was going to fuck her lover for the first time. She smoothed her hand across defined shoulders, brushing away blonde hair, lighter than her own and sucking and biting at the now exposed skin. She trailed her hand down to grip an ass cheek, squeezing then kneading rhythmically. Poor Madeline was panting already, so Renata decided to give the woman some relief.

“Yes,” the prone woman gasped when Renata placed two fingers at her core, lubricating her digits with the wetness that Renata had inspired earlier. When she was confident she wouldn’t create any discomfort for her lover, she slid her fingers in, slowly, enjoying the groan that Madeline released. When she was up to her third knuckle in her woman, Renata leaned down, biting on the shell of a delicate ear and groaning at how hot it was to be inside Madeline.

“Please move,” Madeline gasped.

“With manners like that, darling,” she purred, moving her hand back until just the tips of her fingers were still inside Madeline, then pushed back in, and repeated until they had a hard rhythm. Madeline was face down, moaning unashamedly into the duvet, grinding back into Renata’s fingers when she could. Grasping light blonde hair, Renata yanked her head back and bit along her shoulder, soothing the pain with soft lips and smooth tongue.

“Fuck, Madeline,” she panted, “Who knew you were such a whore for it. Who knew you’d be desperate to be fucked by the medusa of Monterey. All those years of petty squabbles between us and you were thinking of this, weren’t you? Answer me,” she growled, thrusting and curling her fingers awkwardly to rub against Madeline’s front wall.

“Yes,” Madeline warbled, mouth agape, eyes shut and brow furrowed. Renata licked the sweat from her neck. “Please, Renata!”

“What is it, darling,” she cooed, juxtaposing her sweet tone with her rather furious thrusts.

“I-, my clit-“

“-Rub your clit, Madeline. Make yourself come on my hand.”

Madeline wasted no time, reaching under her, rubbing furiously at her clit until Renata could just about feel the smaller blonde’s orgasm wash through her, too. Madeline tightened around her, pulsed and made obscene noises as she came undone, as she moaned loudly into the room they were in. Renata slowed gradually, drawing out the orgasm for Madeline almost painfully long. She released the soft hair and kissed twitching shoulder blades when Madeline collapsed to the bed, panting and out of breath. Gently, she retracted her fingers and melted into Madeline’s back, kissing gently at the back of her neck.

“Good?” she asked.

“Best,” Madeline said groggily.

Renata smiled, shifting to reach back to unclasp her bra, then manoeuvring to take off her panties, flinging them both off the side of the bed. Gathering Madeline into her arms, Renata mourned that she would have to wait a little while to get off herself, as the precious woman in her arms had all but fallen into a coma, but she smiled anyway. Idiots, she thought. Her and Madeline for waiting to do that for so long, and their husbands for… existing. Fucking idiots.

“It’s my house,” Renata sang lightly, carding through Madeline’s hair, “and I live here.”


End file.
